ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman (character)
" Shuwatch!" —Ultraman's most famous grunt Ultraman, also called original Ultra Man, was the first Ultra ever to visit Earth, and defended it against aliens and monsters, and has used the name of his race as his soldier name. He is among the first five members of the Ultra Brothers. His visit to Earth caused the death of Shin Hayata, who Ultraman combined his life force with, and became his human host. He's also the main character in the series. Ultraman is sometimes incorrectly named Ultraman Hayata. Character development and creation The sculptor of Ultraman, Toru Narita, was asked to create and design an alien monster, for the Ultra Q show. In the final stages of production, it was canceled. However, under the direction of Narita, staff art Kymio Sasaki was told to repeat the work by molding clay, and the mask and body were created. The suit was created based on the model of Satoshi Furuya, who was Ultraman's suit actor. Some model changes were re-created due to damage. Three types of suit exist: Type A (from Episode 1 to Episode 13), Type B (up to Episode 29) and Type C (Episode 30 until the end). In every mask of Ultraman, in every eye, there is a dot that resembles a pupil, it isn't a pupil, is actually a small hole where the suit actor can see outside of the suit. In some newer suits, the dots are harder to detect. But later in the movie Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers, the suit was a reused Type A suit in the movie. the type A suit's head is a little rinkled The skin type of the material is latex. Ultraman was originally going to be an alien, not a hero. Movement for the mouth was considered by the development team, but it felt to unnatural and was canceled. The Ultraman suit is very intense, and is not damaged by aging, therefore it is a very durable suit. The suit has been manufactured to fit the body and shape of the person inside. Different suits have been made as time passes, for different uses such as new Ultraman series, films and even live shows. The quality of suits from the Ultraman Jack to Ultraman Leo series are not as good as the one from the original Ultraman series. The latest suits show a more modern-looking Ultraman, as technology expands, more detailed suits are made for the films. Ultraman is originally can't speak and laugh. After he fighting with the kaiju called "Jirass", he laugh for the first time. He speak first time on Zoffy's red ball. When he is interogated. After beaten by "Uchuu Kyoryu" Zetton. Design Ultraman's design, same with Ultraseven's, has been used as bases to create other designs of Ultras, such as Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Zoffy, Ultraman 80, and most of the Heisei-era Ultras such as Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Gaia, and is also the most used design base to create a new Ultra. Most of the Ultra designs modeled after Ultraseven's, such as Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Leo and Ultraman Zero possess for some reason Ultraman's color timer. The Ultra N Project's Ultras are designed after Ultraman's design, but with a new version of the Color Timer, and the design has been very altered, such as Ultraman the Next having a insectoid appereance, and Ultraman Noa possesing a completely silver body. Glitter Mode The glitter mode is only appeared in movie "Great Decisive Battle! The Super Ultra 8 Brothers". He fight against the Giga Chimera. After his power isn't enough to defeat him, they're transforming into Glitter Mode. Glitter Mode Powers *Specium Beam: The + Style beam fired from his arm. Anatomy It is popular knowledge that the Ultramen are beings completely made of light. However, th e Ultras are not simply made of light when in physical form, just like humans, they possess internal organs and even bones, similar, if not the same, to the human's. From the picture seen on the right, taken from some documents of Tsuburaya Productions, Ultraman possesses the same bones as humans: a pelvis, a spine, ribs, among other bones in his arms and legs. From his organs his lungs can be seen. Ultraman also possesses very strong and tonified muscles in his entire body. The Color Timer functions as part of Ultraman's heart. Ultaman's skull clearly has the oval shaped position of his eyes, his ears are also shaped from the skull, and his crest is part of the skull too. Etymology The name "Ultraman" is a compound name. "Ultra" is a prefix that means "on the far side, beyond" to the extreme level, which means that the term "Ultraman" literally means "on the far side, above men", in others words, the Ultramen are beings that are highly superior to the human race. His real Japanese name is called "Choujin" which means Ultra Man with space instead Ultra & Man. History 'Ultraman' Initially a basic Ultra-Soldier, Ultraman arrived to earth while pursuing an escapee of the Monster Graveyard; Bemular. In his pursuit, he accidentally collided with Shin Hayata, an officer of the Science Patrol, who was on a scouting mission in his jet. Hayata was killed, but Ultraman willingy lended the earthling his life in order to keep him alive. After Bemular was killed, Ultraman stayed on earth to protect the earth from more threats, such as ancient monsters and alien conquest. Some memorable mentions are his encounter of the Baltan, his almost match with Alien Mephilas, and the defeat of the deadly monster Gomora. However, his time on earth came to a close after his battle with Zetton. His Color Timer was destroyed by his own attack, leaving Zetton to be destroyed by the Science Patrol. Ultraman was retrieved by his Superior, Zoffy, and was taken back to their home world. 'The Return of Ultraman' The Veteran returned in the Return of Ultraman series, Episode #38. After Ultraman Jack was defeated by Alien Nackle, Jack was taken by Nackle's ships to his home planet to be decapitated, however, just before he could be killed, Ultraman and Ultraseven appear, rescue and save Jack. 'Ultraman Ace' Ultraman reappears in the Ultraman Ace series, Episodes: #1, #13, #14, #26 and #27. 'Ultraman Taro' Ultraman reappears in the Ultraman Taro series, in the episodes: #1, #25, #26 #27 and #40. Shin Hayata also reappears along the Ultra Brothers in the episode 26. 'Ultraman Leo' The evil alien Babalou managed to freeze Astra, Ultraman Leo's younger brother, and later made him evil. Astra flew to the Land of Light, and after being followed by the Ultra Brothers (Ultraman, Ultraman Zoffy, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace), he manages to steal the Ultra Key. The Ultra-homeworld fell out of its orbit, and was heading towards Earth to crash. When he was going to escape, he was stopped by Ultraman, and the two had a short fight, but "Astra" escaped and flew to Earth. The other brothers raised Ultraman from the ground, and he said that it wasn't Babalou who stole the Ultra Key, but Astra, the Ultras were shocked, and they all flew to Earth following him, not before informing Ultraseven that Astra took the Ultra Key. Dan Moroboshi told Gen Otori about what happened, Gen was shocked, and after "Astra" arrived on Earth, Dan tried to stop him using his Ultra powers, and the Ultra Brothers arrived on the scene. Gen stoped Dan, and the two started to fight, but the Ultra Brothers started to fight against Astra. Ultraman managed to hurt Astra and make him fall, but he raised up, and after Gen Otori and Moroboshi stopped fighting, he used his Ultra powers and made Astra weak, but Gen recovered and beat Moroboshi to unconsciousness, and he transformed into Ultraman Leo. After a hard battle against the four Ultra Brothers, he raises Astra, asks him what he did but Astra didn't answer anything, and tells the Ultras to stop, but they denied and told him that stealing the Ultra Key may make the Land of Light to clash against Earth, destroying it. At that same moment, the Land of Light was close to Earth, and natural disasters started to occur, earthquakes and fissures were ocurring. And the Ultra Brothers started to fight both Leo and Astra. After a short battle, the Ultra Brothers had no choice but to use their Specium Rays against Astra, and they fired them at him, but Leo protected him and took the damage. Leo fell to the ground completely hurt, "Astra" menaced the Ultra Brothers, and he was going to shoot a beam from the Ultra Key, but suddenly, a mighty thunder from the sky fired at "Astra", and he fell to the ground, and the Ultra Key broke into two pieces. And suddenly, Ultraman King appeared, and after saluting Zoffy, he told the Ultras to watch out for Astra, and he fired his ray, and the false Astra transformed back into Alien Babalou. The Ultras defeated Babalou, recovered the real Astra from his imprisoment, and Ultraman Leo and Astra became the first members from the Space Garrison that were not born in the Land of Light. 'Six Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army' Ultraman appeared in the Thai film 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army, also known as Hanuman. vs 7 Ultraman. After Piko was killed by some robbers, Mother of Ultra took him to the Land of Light to revive him. During the resurrection process, the Ultra Brothers were present, and using their energies, they transformed Piko into the monkey god, Hanuman. Many moments later, a Thai base was trying to launch some missiles to the sky, because it would stop the worldwide drought, and cause rain. A missile was shot, it exploded in the sky, and it caused rain, as expected, but as the second missile was shot, it had a problem, and after failing to blast off, it blew up, causing a chain reaction with the other missiles, causing an apocalipcital event, and five monsters(Gomora, Tyrant, Dustpan, Astromons and Dorobon) raised from the Earth, and started causing chaos. Hanuman appeared to fight the monsters, but after receiving too much damage form them, the Ultra Brothers suddenly appear from the sky, and they all start fighting the monsters. After they were all defeated, Gomora, who was unconscious, wakes up, and after climmbing a mountain, releases a rainbow beam, that caused catastrophic natural disasters, Ultraman and Hanuman were trying to stop him, but the beam was too powerful, and they couldn't get close. Suddenly the other Brothers arrive, and managed to interruped Gomora's beam, and after Gomora was defeated, peace was reigning again, and Hanuman said good-bye to the Ultra Brothers, who flew back to the Land of Light. 'Ultraman Tiga' Ultraman makes a surprising appearance in the Ultraman Tiga series, Episode #49, as a celebration for the 30th anniversary of the Ultra series. The evil monster Yanakagi, who was released by an alien named Charija, started to destroy a town until Ultraman Tiga arrived. He started to fight, however, the monster was too powerful for him. Yanakagi grabbed him, and started to suck Tiga's energy, but before Tiga could die, a red flying orb appears, and strikes the monster. The red orb was actually Ultraman! Ultraman used his Energy Transfer to restore Ultraman Tiga's energy, and both used their signature beams to defeat the beast. Before Ultraman leave, he saluted Ultraman Tiga, a salutation that connected both universes. 'Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers' In this film Ultraman is first seen fighting, along with his fellow Ultra Brothers, the chouju U-Killersaurus after a rough battle in space, The Ultras threw the monster in to the sea next to the city Kobe. The heroes decided they only way to defeat the Chouju and Yapool, was to seal it in the sea with the Four Cross Shield, but at the cost of not being able to transform in their Ultra selves. They used the Final Cross Shield, and the monster was sealed along Yapool, and peace reigned on Earth for many years. Then 20 years later Shin Hayata has become an airport administrator of the Kobe airport and sees Mirai Hibino land in Kobe, who was looking into strange readings found in the area, and later met Mirai in person and invited him to see the rest of the Ultra Brothers. Then when Ultraman Mebius was fighting Imitation Mebius Hayata and the others watched. After Mebius defeated Alien Zarab, he was surprisingly attacked by Alien Guts, and was defeated, sealed in a cross of crystal. Hotuko (Ace) decided to help Mebius, but Hayata refused, but after a short while, they all agreed. The Ultra Brothers then transformed once again. The brothers fought for about 1-2 minutes with their low energy, despite this, but because of their limited power, they were defeated by Guts and Alien Nackle, and they were all crucified in glass crosses, above Kobe's sea were the Yapool and U-Killersaurus were sealed. Guts and Nackle then threw Mebius away and drained the remaning energy from Ultraman and the other Ultra Brothers. While seeing his fellow Ultras in pain, Mebius found new strenght after being encouraged by a young boy whom he befriended prior to the battle, and the teachings of the four Ultra Brothers, he then returned to the fight, with great courage he managed to destroy Alien Guts, and freed the Ultra Brothers, but not in time, the U-Killersaurus and Yapool where already freed from their prison. Once freed, the Yapool killed and betrayed Alien Nackle and upgraded the U-Killersaurus to U-Killersaurus Neo. The powerful Chouju easily beated down the weakened Ultras, untill susrprisingly, Commander Zoffy , and Ultraman Taro arrived on the fray. Taro and Zoffy quickly restored their fellow Ultra's energy, but even with full power they still could not defeat the monster. They decided to give their light to Mebius to finish the battle. Ultraman Mebius, combined with the other Ultra brothers, transformed into Mebius Infinity, and defeated the chouju once and for all. Ultraman Mebius Ultraman reappears in the Ultraman Mebius series, episode #47, "Mephilas' game", Shin Hayata also returns in this episode. Alien Mephilas, Ultraman's old sworn enemy, returns to Earth after his partners Yapool, Deathrem and Glozam were killed. Mephilas came with his ship to Japan, and used his mind control power to turn all the population against Ultraman Mebius, and switched their minds thinking it was Mephilas himself who was saving the world all the time. However, Ultraman, as Shin Hayata, was watching, and tried to stop Mephilas form what he was doing, however, because Mephilas didn't harm any human, Ultraman couldn't fight him. Mephilaslater tries to attack GUYS, but Ultraman Mebius appears to fight him, and later Ultraman joined the fray too. Mephilas fires a beam of electricity at Ultraman, but because Ultraman is inmune to it, Ultraman "broke" the attack. After a short but heavy battle against Mephilas, Ultraman tells him to surrender, because he can't defeat two Ultras and GUYS, Mephilas wisely surrenders, but promises for the second time, that he will return to fight Ultraman. Sadly, the promise was broken because Mephilas was killed later by the evil Alien Emperor, who in the series finale covers the sun with a rock, and all the Ultras Brothers go to destroy it. 'Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers' Ultraman and Shin Hayata both reappear in this film. Ultraman doesn't appear until the end of the film. Shin Hayata is the first of the Ultra Brothers to believe he was an Ultra, and by his faith he obtained the beta capsule, and after all the other brothers were together, they all transformed at the same time. The four original Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Ace recover the defeated Mebius and bring him back to life, and they all join Tiga, Dyna and Gaia against the Giga Chimera. The eight Ultra Brothers fought without giving up until they damaged heavily the Giga Chimera, the multi-beast escaped to space, but suddenly Ultraseven fired his Eye Slugger, and Ultraman fired his Specium Ray, and the other Ultras later followed, and their beams collided with Seven's Eye Slugger, multiplying it, and they slaughtered the Giga Chimera to death. After the brothers return to Earth, Kageboshi suddenly appeared, and after menacing the brothers, they all fired their signature beams at him, destroying his reign of terror once and for all. The Ultra Brothers each returned to their human forms, and they all went happily, and Rena, Hayata's daughter, married Daigo, Ultraman Tiga's human host. In the end, all the Ultra brothers in their respective human forms, were flying in their ships, with Hayata and Fuji riding the Delta VTOL, and they all flew to the Land of Light, in Nebula M78. 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' At one point, Ultraman went to a Terraformed Planet, but was overpowered and somehow petrified into a mountain side. When the ZAP Spacy Crew attempted to flee the planet, Ultraman subdued the Mass Production King Joe, allowing the team to escape. 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' Much later, Ultraman Returned to the Land of Light and served as a High-Ranking Ultra. But the revival of Belial forced him and his elite brethren to repel the renegade from claiming the Plasma Spark, only to ultimately fail. Ultraman and Ultraseven eventually regained enough energy from Taro to go to the Monster Graveyard and challenge Belial, eventually winning with the help of Ultraman Zero. 'Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial' Ultraman makes a short appeareance in this film. 'Ultraman Saga' Ultraman will reappear in this film, along Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace and Ultraman Leo. Shin Hayata will return in this film as well. The Ultra Brothers, along Ultraman Dyna, Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Zero will fight against Alien Bat's monster army. Hayata will be fighting with Antlar. Appereances in other media Ultraman, becoming one of the biggest super heroes of Japan, has also appeared in other media, such as anime and comics. Ultraman: Super Fighter Legends In this short anime from 1996, Ultraman and the Ultra Brothers have joined forces to fight against the evil Alien Mephilas, who sends many monsters to attack their home planet, where other monsters live peacefully. The Ultras and monsters usually fight in a huge colisseum. Ultraman Kids In this short anime, the Ultras are nothing but small little kids, who usually go to school regularly to study, but not before the pest Alien Baltan gets jealous of them, and along Alien Guts tries to get rid of them. The two pests managed to trap the young Ultra kids into a ship, where they were taken straight into space, with no hope of returning. During their travels they learn many things and abilities and have many adventures, and Ultraman was the first to accidentally discover the powerful Specium Ray. Alien Guts, Baltan and Pigmon later join and become members of the Spaceship of the little Ultramen. Personality Ultraman's personality is shown through his host for most of his main series. Ultraman is shown to be fairly clever, as he was able to outsmart his team and many enemies as well. His patience however, is shown to be questionable, as he initially resorts to aggression upon facing monsters. Although, he is shown to be passive, if not persuasive when he needs to, as shown with Seabozu. He also is shown to be very concerned and sorry with what he had done to Hayata, and even after the first wave of invasion had ended with Zetton, he insisted that the man should live when Zoffy was going to relieve him of his duties. Human Host Main Article: ''Shin Hayata '''Shin Hayata', the Science Patrol's brave and serious deputy captain, is Ultraman's human host on Earth. When Bemular attacked Earth, Ultraman's Travel Sphere crashed into Hayata's Delta VTOL. Ultraman merged with the earthling to keep him alive, and gave him the Beta Capsule; a device that can change the man into his Ultra form. Physical Attributes *Height: 40 meters *Weight: 35,000 tons (Earth gravitation) *Age: 20,000 Earth years old *Flight Speed: Mach 5 *Jump Ceiling: 800 meters (2,600 feet) *Running Speed: 450 kilometers per hour (280 miles per hour) *Swimming Speed: 200 knots (230 miles per hour) *Physical Strength: Though never precisely measured in the stories, it is presumed to be enough for him to be able to lift (press) over 200,000 tons. He can lift a 100,000-ton tanker; he could not lift him Skydon was twice as heavy. Techniques *'Specium Ray '(スペシウム光線, Supeshiumu Kōsen): Ultra Man crouch es slightly forward and crosses his wrists together, with his right forearm vertical and left forearm horizontal in front of it, and the thumb edge of his hands facing his body, to shoot from the outer edge of his right hand a particle/light-ray that kills most opponents. This beam is shown to be exceptionally powerful, with few beings resistant to it. The beam was later seen several times in the later Showa incarnations as a L-shaped pose with white stripes or lightning-like stripes in Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Leo. **ultraman's specium beam in the first 15 episode color is blue but later on it's color is orange *'Ultra Slash' (ウルトラスラッシュ, Urutora Surasshu), or Ultra-Shaken: Ultraman fires a saw-like specium-energy ring (a Cutting Halo (八つ裂き光輪, Y''atsuzaki Kō'' rin)) from his hand. This halo can slice his opponent in half. These beams are very lethal, but more than once they have been shown to be either caught or repelled.' *'Electrical Immunity': When attacked by Neronga and by Alien Mephilas in episode 47 of ''Ultraman Mebius, Ultra Man evidences immunity to electrical or lightning attacks. Not all Ultramen have this immunity. *'Ultra Attack Beam' (ウルトラアタック光線, Urutora Attakku Kōsen): By focusing energy from his left hand into a spiral energy beam around his right arm, then directing the energy at a target creature, Ultra Man can induce a temporal stasis, in effect paralyzing the target. *'High Spin '(ハイスピン, Hai Supin): Ultra Man can counter temporal/spatial attacks or can damage opponents by spinning rapidly in an upright position. The attack is remote, and does not involve beams, but it can rip space on a local level, cause remote explosions, or create immobilizing rings of force. He used it against Bullton successfully; he also used it against Zetton, who interfered with the attack. *'Ultra Air Catch '(ウルトラエアキャッチ, Urutora Ea Kyatchi) Version I: Using narrow beams from his index fingers, Ultra Man can paralyze objects suspended in mid-air. This is followed by a Cutting Halo that divides in two to cut the suspended object into thirds. (He used this power against the second Red King 2, who had swallowed a quantity of bombs, so that he could carry the top third, containing the missing bombs, into outer space where they could explode harmlessly.) It is also called the Ultra Anti-Gravity Beam(Urutora Han Jūryoku Kōsen). *'Ultra Air Catch '(ウルトラエアキャッチ, Urutora Ea Kyatchi) Version II: With considerable concentration, Ultra Man can converge two parallel swirls of energy originating from his palms to lift an opponent off the ground and repel it. This power also may involve a remote attack, as it was followed by explosive destruction of the target. It was used against Keelar. Since employment of this power is extremely strenuous, Ultra Man does not exercise it often. *'Ultra Psychokinesis '(ウルトラサイコキネシス, Urutora Saikokineshisu): Ultraman's telekinetic power. It is also called Ultra Willpower (ウルトラ念力, Urutora Nenriki). *'Flight' (飛行能力, Hikō Nōryoku): Ultra Man can propel himself in a controlled manner through the air. Apparently he requires little energy to do this, as he almost always is able to launch at the conclusion of a fight and get out of sight to change back into his human host. When he flying, he alaways shout "SHUWATCH". *'Teleportation' (テレポーテーション, Terepōtēshon): Ultraman can teleport to another location by using this technique. Though useful, it is very strenous, and takes much power to exectute. *'Ultra Current '(ウルトラ水流, Urutora Suiryū): Ultra Man can direct a high-pressure stream of water from his fingertips by touching his hands together. This may not actually be water from Ultra Man's body, but rather a forced condensation of water in the atmosphere channeled into a stream. *'Dynamic Size Change '(巨大化能力, Kyodaika Nōryoku): Ultra Man can control his molecular structure, phasing from human-size to giant-size. He places his hands in front of his chest at 45 degree angles, thumb edge facing inward, and then sharply gestures outward. *'Clairvoyance Beam '(透視光線, Tōshi Kōsen): Ultra Man's vision extends into a wider range of the electromagnetic spectrum than that of humans, at least into infra-red and ultraviolet, and probably further to include gamma rays and X-rays. *'Ultra Chop '(ウルトラチョップ, Urutora Choppu): A standard karate chop("sword hand"), though a more powerful version is accompanied by a flash of energy on impact. It is also called the Ultra Mist Cut (Urutora Kasumi Kiri). *'Ultra Punch '(ウルトラパンチ, Urutora Panchi): Ultra Man's "Ultra Punch" is a simple manifestation of his super-humanoid physical strength. *'Ultra Kick '(ウルトラキック, Urutora Kikku): Ultra Man's "Ultra Kick," like his Ultra Punch, is a simple manifestation of his super-humanoid physical strength. *'Ultra Swing '(ウルトラスウィング, Urutora Suwingu): Essentially a slingshot-like ball-and-chain maneuver, Ultra Man's Ultra Swing consists of his swinging an opponent around several times before letting go of that opponent. *'Ultra Eye Spot '(ウルトラアイスポット, Urutora Ai Supotto): This beam can be used to neutralize barriers and other forms of energy. It is also called Ultra Discernment(Urutora Gankō). *'Slash Ray '(スラッシュ光線, Surasshu Kōsen): Ultra Man can fire a line of chevron-like bolts fire from his fingertips. *'Operation: Star of Ultra '(ウルトラの星作戦, Urutora no Hoshi Sakusen): In Return of Ultraman Episode 38, Ultra Man and Ultra Seven used this tactic to free Ultraman Jack. *'Shield:' Ultra Man, like most Ultra-Crusaders, can generate a blue shield in front of himself by putting his hands together, separating them, and bringing them to the ground to create a shield that can deflect beam attacks. *'Ultra Separation '(ウルトラセパレーション, Urutora Separēshon): In the 1996 movie Revive! Ultraman, Ultra Man created four duplicates of himself to fight various monsters simultaneously. *'Marine Specium Ray '(マリンスペシウム光線, Marin Supeshiumu Kōsen): A rainbow-colored specium ray used to defeat Zetton in Revive! Ultraman. *'Energy Transfer': Ultraman can transfer his own energy to another being. *'Final Cross Shield '(ファイナルクロスシールド, Fainaru Kurosu Shīrudo): In the prologue of Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers, Ultra Man, Ultra Seven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace used this to imprison U-Killersaurs and Yapool in the sea at the cost of their ability to transform. *'Energy Exposure '(エネルギー照射, Enerugī Shōsha): In Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Brothers, Ultra Man, Ultra Seven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace gave energy from four directions to Ultraman Mebius, who had been imprisoned by the alien Guts. *'Giga Specium Ray '(ギガスペシウム光線, Giga Supeshiumu Kōsen):A non-canon attack. Ultraman fires a very powerful Specium beam after being empowered by the plasma spark. Used only in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. Transformation Beta Capsule Hayata uses the beacon-like Beta-Capsule to transform into Ultraman by pressing a button on the capsule's side, triggerring the transformation. Seperation from the Beta-Capsule however, can be problematic, as without it, Hayata was unable to assume his Ultraman form when Gomora attacked again. The Beta-Capsule is also shown to be unusable by other beings, as when a child pressed the button, there was no result, and when Hayata was under the control of the Underground people, upon transforming into Ultraman, the effects of the control were eliminated as if never established. Transformation Sequence Upon the Beta Capule's activation, Ultraman emerges from a smokey red background and enlarges, then appears in giant form soon after. It can be assumed that the sequence takes place in a very short time and is the depiction of Ultraman enlarging, similar to his growth technique. Relationships *Zoffy: Supperior: Brother in Arms, Superior *Ultraseven: Brother in arms *Ultraman Jack: Brother in Arms *Ultraman Ace: Brother in Arms *Father of Ultra: Superior *Mother of Ultra: Superior *Ultraman Taro: Brother in Arms *Ultraman Tiga: Alternate Brother in Arms *Ultraman Dyna: Alternate Brother in Arms *Ultraman Gaia: Alternate Brother in Arms *Ultraman Mebius: Brother in Arms *Ultraman Zero: Son of Brother in Arms, spiritual Nephew Gallery Ultraman Sprite.gif|The Ultraman Sprite (MUGEN and Taiketsu! Ultra Hero) Ultraman toys.jpg|An overview of the Ultraman figure Trivia *Ultraman was originally going to be in an Ultra Q episode, where he was going to be an alien villan, instead of a super hero. *In the Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers movie, a costume similar to Ultraman's A-Type costume was made as a tribute, and for the anniversary. *The short part of Alien Mephilas' electric beam attack against Ultraman in the Ultraman Mebius series was a tribute to Ultraman's battle with Neronga, whose electric attacks were immune to Ultraman. *In The Superior 8 Ultra Brothers film, Shin Hayata's daughter Rena, is Susumu Kurobe's real life daughter. *The suit in Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers suit was reused for Ultraman's appereance in The Superior 8 Ultra Brothers. External Links *Official Photo Book of the 45th Anniversary of Ultraman, a fantasy special effects series Category:First Ultra Heroes Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Ultras Category:First Ultra Heroes Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Ultras Category:First Ultra Heroes Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Ultras Category:First Ultra Heroes Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Allies Category:Templates Category:Template